Power Rangers Virtual Force
by sanya
Summary: a new set of Power rangers who are related to some rangers of the past are on a new adventure


PRVF

CHARACTERS:

Commander Wilson

Dr Lisa Tiger

Dr Shauna

RED: Joe Evans

BLUE: Philip Brooks

GREEN: Jeff "Jefferson" Brooks/Clarke

YELLOW: Dinah Brooks

PINK: Lina Watanabbe

WHITE: Rachel Russell

BLACK: Frank Evans

Year 2035

A young brunette girl in a white tank top and jeans shorts arrived at SPD Virtual Arena. She seemed to be about nineteen. She looked around her and saw many others like her, confused yet excited. Excitement because no person without any special ability was ever seen or invited to THE particular SPD branch building she was standing in front of. She wondered into the confused crowd. Everyone around her seemed to be talking to someone about this particular incident. Suddenly a wave of silence passed. She saw the arrival of the magnificent Commander Wilson; all she knew about him was that the great and ultimate Commander specially appointed him for a special purpose and that was more than enough. On seeing him it seemed everyone froze at his or her feet. A woman of Asian origin followed him. She gestured something or rather someone when the guards of virtual arena appeared and ushered everyone into the building. All of them were moved into a room, which seemed more like a graduation hall. The Commander and the Asian woman appeared on the dais. All expected the Commander to speak instead the Asian woman spoke on the mike.

"Hello everyone! I am Dr. Lisa Tiger the senior technician of SPD Virtual Arena, head of the department of Nuclear Science SPD Virtual Arena and member of SPD Universe original. Welcome to SPD Virtual Arena. I know you guys are really confused and are eager to know why you are all here. Most of you have trained in the regular SPD branches in the universe and I expect you to have a basic idea about Virtual Arena's formation and some of its functions. Guys I am being very informal with you guys now on and please listen to me very carefully. This universe is in grave danger from a source or someone unknown we've decided to choose a group of special people to save us from this unknown danger. We will be choosing one among you to join us."

This was followed by long silence till Dr. Lisa spoke again

"You guys must be wondering why one among you while we have special students of our own, isn't it?"

Everyone was silently agreeing to it.

"Well it doesn't harm with a bit of variety, a good variety. Most of you here are the best cadets of your SPD branches. Without much ado I shall come straight to the point. All of you will be tested on basis of intelligence, stamina, confidence and some more qualities.

I think I've said enough for the time being I expect you to take rest and be prepared for the tests. Today's activity is that you will head to building A.C-56 and read you rulebook and guidebook for more and detailed information. Thank You and I know you will not disappoint us."

Everyone including the brunette walked to building A.C-56. There they met a lady who spoke up

"Welcome to A.C 56, I am GIZ. When I call your names please step forward and take your rulebook and guidebook and room numbers.

Adam ridge, here you go.

Jacqueline Love, here

.

.

.

.

|.

Rachel Russell, here you are."

The young brunette walked up and took her things. Rachel Russell was one of the best students of SPD Newtech City. She was all surprised to receive the mail from Virtual Arena now that most her queries were answered she was looking forward for everything to happen. She walked into her room. It was as large as her old one in SPD Newtech City.

The walls were white and had two beds two tables and other basic equipments two each.

She wondered who was she going to share her room with. When her roommate walked in. Her roomy had a sweet smile on her face and as she entered she spoke

"Hi I'm Wendy Delas"

"Hi Rachel Russell."

"So you have ane idea what tha tests are gonna be" asked Wendy

"Nope I just hope to have a good time"

"Seriously a GOOD time have you never heard of the tough regime here."

"Hey SPD is no fairytale is it and its another branch of it so there's not gonna be much difference"

"Ya know ya have great attitude. And I hope yar right."

And they spent the next few hours discussing all the possibilities. But Rachel had no idea what lay ahead in her future.

A few hours later everyone fell asleep.

**TESTS?**

Next day everyone got up and waited in the hall in A.C-56 according to the note given to each room. Dr. Lisa appeared on the mike again

"Students today you have your intelligence test so head to the 54th floor into room 189."

Then she disappeared and again reappeared and headed the troupe to the 54th floor through the escalator. When the door of the escalator opened they saw a very unexpected view cadets in uniform passing by, having FUN, laughing and all other things which one least expected to see in a strict environment. When all cadets saw all hushed and made way for Dr Lisa and the new group.

Rachel got a decent seat right next to the window.

The exam began.

Rachel saw the questions; she was surprised to see the questions.

Most were general knowledge, ranger history, SPD rules and regulations, and Home science questions. Generally these questions were asked to the juniors; extreme juniors like 10 year olds, at SPD. First she thought this was joke. Then she noticed that all questions may have been for children but they had importance in a ranger's life.

She wondered why they were all related to a ranger's life.

In 2 hours everyone finished their papers to meet Dr Lisa again who told that they had their stamina test in an hour.

Rachel was pitted against someone called Linda Cassel.

Dr Lisa reappeared in an hour and announced

"You guys have seen who you've been put up against. So lets start under the supervision of our combat expert Riyz."

Riyz was burly man with brown hair.

They moved to the combat room. Surprisingly there was nothing in there.

Dr Lisa called "Natasha blung and Andrea stone"

The two girls stepped up and fought really hard with Natasha winning.

Next came two guys Jonny Fu and Gus chardy

Then on many names came along and at last came

"Rachel Russell and Linda Cassel"

Rachel stepped forward to meet a girl all in pink way too much pink.

Linda's face was full of pink blush and pink eye makeup and her outfit was pink and her shoes were also pink. Rachel thought, "thank goodness her hair is not pink". She decided to call her the "pinkzilla".

So the pinkzilla jumped on Rachel but she dodged easily and caught the pinkzilla's elbow turned her around and hit her in the abdomen sending her back a few steps. Again the pinkzilla jumped on Rachel but this time Rachel moved and tripped the pinkzilla over and put her knees to her back and held her elbows behind her back winning the fight.

She saw Wendy give her a thumbs up and Dr Lisa who gestured her to move to join the winning group outside. When she stepped out of the door she was escorted by GIZ to a room. The room was separated into two halves with a curtain. She joined the others sitting in their chairs. Nobody moved or looked up at her. She found it quite weird until she got into her chair and got her piece of notice.

It was written:

_Congratulations! You have cleared the first test of stamina be prepared for your next test on confidence, maturity and decision-making. Good luck.__SPD Virtual Arena._

She was very confused to see terror on the face of others by reading this piece.

Very soon the rest of the winners joined them. Rachel was sad not to see Wendy in the group but was still very confused on seeing others getting panicky reading the piece of note for them because for her what is the big deal with giving another exam either you make through it or not why be so afraid.

Dr Lisa appeared again and this time she said

"I have the results of your first test on intelligence. But now we will have a long written test. Here are your question papers and your answer sheets and your time is half an hour and your time starts now."

She read her questions

_1.) Do you think any 'one' who lost in the previous round should be brought back after all she may have failed the stamina test but was really intelligent or lost the round but could have won it if given a chance again? If there is anyone name her/him and sight the given reasons or any other reason you think is good enough._

_2.) Are there any queries of yours that are not answered till now? If so what are they?__Queries should be related to Virtual Arena Only._

She was taken aback but was glad to see such unusual but important question.

She immediately started writing

Yes I think one person deserves to be here had she not lost her fight because she fought a close battle and could have won if given another chance. She is Andrea. She may have lost her fight but she definitely has stamina and was raring to go until the time was up or rather Mr. Riyz declared Natasha the winner. But it doesn't mean Natasha does not deserve but Andrea equally deserved.

Yes I have some queries unanswered. Why were all of us called here was not answered clearly? What is purpose of us being here? How exactly are we supposed to help if do not have any idea about why we are here?

And she submitted her papers. After half an hour Dr Lisa appeared and took the papers and announced

"Your results will be out in an hour so now its break time go and have your lunch or refresh yourselves in any possible way."

Rachel went to the food machine and saw the menu for the day she chose sweet corn soup and a French fries.


End file.
